Jay County, Indiana
Jay County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 21,253. The county seat is Portland. History Jay County was formed in 1836. It is the only county in the United States named for John Jay, co-author of ''The Federalist'' Papers, Secretary of Foreign Affairs under the Articles of Confederation, and first Chief Justice of the United States. John Jay died in 1829. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.95%) is land and (or 0.05%) is water. Cities and towns *Bryant *Pennville *Portland *Redkey *Salamonia *Dunkirk Townships *Bearcreek *Greene *Jackson *Jefferson *Knox *Madison *Noble *Penn *Pike *Richland *Wabash *Wayne Unincorporated communities * Antioch * Antiville * Balbec * Blaine * Bloomfield * Boundary City * Brice * Center * College Corner * Collett * Como * Fiat * Greene * Kitt * Liber * New Corydon * New Mount Pleasant * Poling * Pony * Powers * Ridertown * Salem * Trinity * Westchester Adjacent counties *Adams County (north) *Mercer County, Ohio (east) *Darke County, Ohio (southeast) *Randolph County (south) *Delaware County (southwest) *Blackford County (west) *Wells County (northwest) Major highways Sources: National Atlas,National Atlas U.S. Census BureauU.S. Census Bureau TIGER shape files * * * * * * Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Portland have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in July. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains circuit and superior courts with the latter having a small claims division. Both courts have general jurisidction with the circuit court having exlcusive jurisdiction of juvenile and probate matters. The judges of each court are elected to a six (6) year term and must be admitted to practice law before the state supreme court. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including prosecuting attorney, assessor, sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Jay County is part of Indiana's 6th congressional district; Indiana Senate district 27; and Indiana House of Representatives district 33. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 21,806 people, 8,405 households, and 6,017 families residing in the county. The population density was 57 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 9,074 housing units at an average density of 24 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.64% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.85% from other races, and 0.73% from two or more races. 1.79% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 41.7% were of English ancestry, 28.1% were of German ancestry, and 8.6% were of Irish ancestry according to the 2010 American Community Survey. There were 8,405 households out of which 32.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.80% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.40% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,700, and the median income for a family was $41,850. Males had a median income of $31,031 versus $21,015 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,686. About 5.80% of families and 9.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.40% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. Literary reference Jens looked at a map he'd filched from an abandoned gas station. If he was where he thought he was, he'd soon be approaching the grand metropolis of Fiat, by God, Indiana. He managed a smile when he saw that, and declaimed, "And God said, Fiat, Indiana, and there was Indiana." --Harry Turtledove, Worldwar: In the Balance, New York:Random House (1994), Chapter 14, copyright 1994 by Harry Turtledove. The reference is to the unincorporated town of Fiat near the intersection of Indiana State Routes 1 and 18 in Jay County. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Jay County, Indiana Further reading *Montgomery, M.W. History Of Jay County, Indiana (1864). Whitefish: Kessinger Publishing (2010). ISBN 1-166-18084-0 References External links * Jay County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Jay County, Indiana Indiana Category:1836 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1836